A Blur
by BankaiMinazuki
Summary: After trying to usurp the spot as guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Naruto is expelled from the guild. Now after seven long years, Naruto reunites with his brother Natsu and rejoins the guild.
1. Chapter 1

Seven years since the dissapearence of the mages of Fairy Tail, Naruto thought about his brother Natsu, who was apart of that team. Naruto and Natsu had different fathers, but the same mother. Narutos outfit had been of a purple theme to it, (Think of Mitsuhide Akechi, similar to that) with a sword nearly watching his own height of five foot, ten inches. Thinking about his brother, the one act that he regretted in his entire life came to mind. The battle royal among the guild that he and his brother loved so very much.

(Flashback)

Naruto had just got done talking with the guild masters grandson, who just divulged his plans for Fairy Tail to fight amongst each other in a bid to get the positon of headmaster himself. The two had a bit of rivalry, as well as their own respective teams. Laxus's Thundergod Tribe that consisted of Freed, Bickslow, and his former girlfriend Evergreen. Naruto's team was simply called Root, a simple and plain title for his team. Naruto didn't have very much of an imagination and often had difficulty coming with things like that.

First in his team was his current love interest Nohime, who Naruto called Hime due to their status as a couple. She wore a purple obi with golden butterflies etched into the designs and held loosely on her body, giving a generous amount of cleavage to be seen. Naruto had been interested in her because of her strong demeanor, for being gorgeous, and for her mind.

Nohimes mind was a dangerous one. She saw fighting as nothing more than a game of domination, relishing in the mayhem and possible bloodshed that ensued, and particularly enjoys toying with her victims before finishing them off. Not ever did an ounce of guilt enter her heart as she did so.

Second on his team was his best friend Nagamasa, who acted as the vanguard of the team. Always ready to charge into the fight and always kept the bulk of the fight focused on him, allowing the others two finish off the opponents. He wore baggy grey pants with a form fitting blue shirt with samuria fashion shoulder gaurd, and wore a large helm that helped him clear a path when he charged in.

Nagamasa was a carefree guy, always outgoing in everything he does and had strong sense of honor which often clashed with Nohime and her tendencies. He was very easy to get alon with, always being able to get others to see his way and bring them over to his side which saved the team on many occasions before.

Last was the team healer, Bambietta. Her outfit was similar that military commanders that was all white and wore a white hat to match. A sword was always strapped to her side. Even though she was the team healer, she was very shitty at her job and could hardly come up with something to help them. Though it was more than any of the others knew.

Bambietta was a very rash girl, who always acted on impulse. Always getting angry at the slightest things which often resulted in an explosion or two and lots of hurt people. Never did she so remorse or guilt for hurting others in her fits of rage which nearly got her expelled from the guild, but before it could happen Naruto made her a part of his team.

Naruto was thinking about his rivals move for power, for the title of guildmaster of the guild. He had always took an inmense amount of pleasure in showing up Laxus in any way her could, but if he became the guildmaster. No, Naruto couldn't have that. He decided that he wanted the spot for himself. That he wanted it to showup Laxus again, even if it was only out of spite.

"I've decided that I want to be guildmaster." Naruto announced out loud and caught the attention of his team. Bambietta and Nagamasa gave him a blank expression, but Nohime smiled deviously and and went to stand beside her lover, leaning her arm on his shoulder. In the view of Nagamasa and Bambietta, the two radiated power and intimidation.

"Then you shall have it, my love." Nohime told Naruto, which he then smirked. Nohime had begun to think of a dozen ways to force Makarov retire but was brought out of her thought when Naruto spoke again.

"Laxus intends on forcing a tournament of sorts for the guild to fight in. If he wins, he becomes guildmaster." Naruto told them.

"So you want the spot, just out of spite for Laxus?" Bambietta asked him, which recieved a nod in confirmation. "Then let's goooooo!" she got up excitedly and grabbed Nagamasa by the hand and begun to drag him along, leaving Nohime and Naruto.

"It begins tomorrow."

(Next Day)

The Thunderpalace, a truly magnificent work of magic by Laxus, if Naruto had to say so. Only moments before the team had been in the guild hall and announced thier bid for Makarovs spot for guild master. The four had been threatened with expulsion for their act of treason, but Naruto shrugged it off.

"You three head out and find any guild members you see and beat them down. Show them the power of Root." Naruto told his team and recieved a nod from each one. He himself planned on going straight after Laxus, but was stopped by Natsu, his brother before he could begin his search.

"Naruto, what are you doing!?" Natsu demanded an answer. On the inside, Natsu was torn apart. To think that his own brother would be doing something like this against the guild. Naruto and Natsu had been separated from birth due to unknown reasons, and was reunited after nearly seventeen years. While he didn't know Naruto inside and out like most brothers would, he didn't expect him to do this.

"Didn't you hear? I wanna be guild master." Naruto said casually, like nothing was wrong. Naruto sighed annoyed, he should have known Natsu would the first to try to stop him. "So get out of the way."

"No way!" Natsu's hands suddenly went up in flames, activating his Dragon Slayer magic. "I'll beat you right here and force you to beg Jiji for forgiveness!" he proclaimed louldy.

Without would, Naruto unsheated his blade quickly and swung even faster. The sword itself was super thin, almost as thin as a ruler but sharper than any blade. Natsu, being on the recieving end of the attack went flying a distance. Any damage that was done, Naruto didn't care to find out.

(Flashback Ended)

Whatever damage that hand been done to his brother, was apparently enough to get himself expelled. Makarov said that she attack had nearly killed him, but Naruto himself didn't know the full extent of it.

Nohime, Bambietta, and Nagamase defeated many of their opponents and did their part of the job. Though when Naruto and Laxus came face to face, they had an unlikely visitor in the form of Mystogan. Naruto of Root, Laxus of the Thundergod Tribe, and Mystogan representing the guild. The three were S-Class mages and each powerful in their own way. In the end, Laxus and Naruto were defeated by Mystogan and an unexpected aide of Gajeel Redfox. Laxus and Naruto were both expelled from the guild.

Since then the team disbanded. Nagamasa going on a journey to some far away land to find the last fragment of the legendary lance that had been passed down in his family. Nohime left him, deeming Naruto to weak for her taste. Surprisingly, Bambietta was still with him.

The two were sitting at a small cafe."Did you hear?! Fairy Tail's Titannia is participating the games this year!" he overheard and his ears perked up, listening intently. "Yeah and so is Salamander!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock. In a flurry he payed for the bill and grabbed Bambiettas hand.

"What the fuck?! Whats wrong with you!" Bambietta was instantly mad, thanks to Naruto she dropped her ice cream cone that she was munching on.

"We got somewhere to go!" Naruto said in a rare excited voice. Bambietta put up her guard. Nothing usually good came from these sudden outburst. Like last time, she shuddered at last time.

"To Fairy Tail!"


	2. Chapter 2

"The fuck is this shithole? Bambietta asked Naruto, bewildered at the new Fairy Tail guild building. In lack of better words, it was a shithole compared to the previous guild building. The guild had obviously went down hill after the disapearence of the guilds most popular and core members of the guild.

Naruto on the outside was feeling a bit nervous. He hadn't seen his brother in over seven years thanks to the dragon Acnologia that attacked Tenroujima. What would Natsu say? Would he still hate him? Gathering up his courage he grabbed Bambietta, who was spewing vulgarities about the guild building and drug her inside, causing her yell louder with an abundance of the would fuck.

Slowly he opened the guild door and Narutos heart was beating a quicker than it had ever done before. The scene he was greeted with was just like before. People was horseplaying and fighting, occasionally chairs would be thrown. Naruto and Bambietta would have most likely went unoticed if one the chairs hadn't flew in their direction and hit Bambietta, causing her fall to the floor. A high pitched yelp came from her when she hit the ground.

"Oh no." Naruto and Bambietta had the eyes of the entire guild watching them. Quickly he ran to one of the few pillars in the room and hid before his female companion got up.

Bambietta lied there on the ground for only a moment, on of the legs of the chair had impaled one of her breast, but not enough to actully hurt her. "Who in the hell threw that damn chair?!" she demanded, but was cut off when someone coughed loudly drawing attention away from her.

It was none other than Makarov, Third Master of Fairy Tail. He hand't aged a day it was seem. "Naruto, Bambietta. It's been a long time." Makarov said. "Why are you here? Last I remember, I expelled you." he reminded the members of the guild who seemed to cast a glare at the two.

"I don't care. I'm here to see my brother, Natsu. Now where is he?

"You don't get to come on here and demand to ask about him." Naruto looked to see who it was and saw Erza Scarlet, also known as Titannia. "Leave. You are not wanted here." she ordered the two.

"Fuck you, you dumb slut!" Bambietta insultled.

Suddenly the air in the guild seemed to have went ice cold. Erza's eyes had a killer look in them and she changed into one of her armors, Flame Empress Armor. "You know, I haven't paid you back for whay you did to me all those years ago." Erza said to Bambietta.

Flash Back)

Erza stood over her opponent, Evergreen who she had just beat into the ground. She had proven to be a very formidable opponent and pushed Erza to her limits, but Erzas victory was short lived when she heard the footsteps of another person approaching. Erza recognized her as one of Naruto's team members, but couldn't quite remember he nice.

"Hello Bambi-" Erza began, but was quickly cut off by Bambietta.

"Yeah, yeah you stupid bitch." an explosion suddenly went off from under Erza, but was able to counter and landed on her feet. "What the fuck! You aren't dead? Dammit." Bambietta quickly closed the distance between them and attacked her sword and Erza blocked with her own, but when both swords clashed they both were caught in an explosion taking several houses with it.

Erza, once again landed her feet. She was confused, why had Bambietta attacked her? Unknown to Erza was Narutos own play for power since she had been turned stone by Evergreen.

"Why won't you just drop dead, bitch!" Bambietta said out loud, her voice sounded as if she was very aggrevated.

(Flash Back End)

In the end, the short battle between Bambietta and Erza came to an end with Bambietta coming out as the victor. Erza had already been worn down thanks to Evergreen.

"Whatever." Bambietta brushed her off, not caring in the slightest. In turn it about made Erza attack her, but was stopped by Makarov.

"Makarov, Bambietta and I would like to rejoin the guild. If you woud have us." Naruto told the master, who seemed to think about his request for a moment. Seeing the state of the guild currently, he needed to bring in some strong mages into the guild. Naruto himself was an S-Class mage, and Bambietta could easily an A-Class mage. Maybe she could even be S-Class if her skills have improved over the years. Though he couldn't just let Naruto back in, not after what he did all those years ago.

"I'll let you back in..." Makarov began "but rather if you will stay or not will be based on whether you can win this years Grand Magic Games." it was the perfect plan. His guild get two powerful mages and in improved chance on winning this years games.

"Deal." Naruto agreed with Makarov. He had a chance to prove himself loyal to the guild once again, as well as putting it back on top like it had been before. And maybe it will help mend old wounds with his brother.

"It's being held in only a months time, so we need to get a team together and get to training. I'll let you be the team captain, Naruto." Makarov told Naruto. For he would know more about the other guilds and how they have progressed since thier slumber. "Five members will be required for your team."

"I already have them in mind." first on his team would be his loyal friend, Bambietta, his brother Natsu, Erza Scarlett, and he couldn't leave Gildarts Clive out of the team.

(A Month Later)

Naruto was annoyed, he in the end didn't get the team that he wished for. Natsu and Erza vanished for the entire month and couldn't be found. The entire guild searched high and low before giving up, knowing that they would eventually come back, but not in time for the games. Gildarts seemed to vanish a well.

So he had to settle for some girl named Juvia, Mirjane the barmaid, his friend Bambietta, and the one who had cost him his position as headmaster, Gajeel Redfox.

(Flashback)

Standing in the chapel room were, Laxus, Mystogan, and Naruto. An intent staredown went between the three.

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to stay away, Naruto. But I wasn't expecting for Mystogan to show up as well." Laxus grinned, excitement dripping from his voice. "We'll see just who is Fairy Tails strongest mage." he flared up his magic and lighting began to engulf his body.

Without warning Laxus, coated his fist and charged at Mystogan who readied his staff and blocked his attack. Taking advantage of the distraction, Naruto jumped back and pulled his blade from it's sheathe. In a single horizontal slash, he attemped to finish off two but both jumped avoided it's strike.

Mystogan mid air made a strange sign with his hand, in which multiple purple waves of energy appeared from the ground and went to envelope the Naruto and Laxus. However, Laxus managed to avoid the attack with his lighting form, and Naruto just simply ran towards the doors and jumped upwards, letting the energy hit the doors.

"Heavenly Slice" Naruto said softly, only loud enough for him to hear and readied another attack. With a vertical motion this time, he brought his sword down aiming for the two. This time Mystogan used his ability Mist Body and it simple went through him. Laxus used his speed to dodge the attacked and flashed in front of Naruto and punched him, sending him through the multi-colored window and outside.

Naruto landed roughly onto the ground and slid but quickly caught his footing, letting him get back him rather quickly. Laxus apparently turned his attention Mystogan, since he didn't follow up with another attack.

"Heavenly Decapitation!" Naruto went into a three-sixty spin and white energy hit went towards the chapel. When the energy hit the chapel, it seemed that I didn't do anything until the entire top half seemed to have vanished into nothing. In the middle Laxus and Mystogan still stood, though both had took some damage.

Naruto was at a distance where he would have been able to follow up with another attack, but something then hit his side breaking a couple of ribs.

"Take that, you bastard!" it was deep, rough voice. It was none other than Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Naruto didn't like the dragon slayer one bit, since he was a former Phantom Lord Mage under Jose. Phantom Lord and Naruto didn't exactly have a good relationship when it was active.

(Flashback End)

The team had just arrived at their inn in the capital of Crocus, where they were met by the master and surprisingly, those who went missing; minus Gildarts.

"Natsu." Naruto greeted his brother curtly, who nodded back at him and smirked.

"You ready to have you're as handed to you!" Natsu asked with his hand covered in flames.

"We do not have time for fighting right now. Maybe another time?" Naruto poked Natsu in the center of his forehead, knocking him onto his back.

Natsu stood back up quickly. "Not right now, but during games!"

Hello! This is one of my few stories that I have attempted to write on here. I hope it's not to bad. I don't exactly have the best grammar, english is not my first language. So leave reviews and let me know what you think, just don't tear me up to bad. Any suggestion you might have are welcome.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
